Woes of Pregnancy
by Kylelover101
Summary: "Ponyboy." I smiled. "That will be his name." In dedication to: MikuMikuNerd It's great to be back on Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I'm back! *kisses baby Ponyboy's head* thank you all for the support a while back ago.****Thank you for the messages, e-mails and reviews! Thank you. And as promised I am back with a one-shot to get back into writing. **

**Enjoy! *takes baby Pony's hand and waves goodbye***

**IN DEDICATION TO: **MikuMikuNerd

**-Kylelover101**

* * *

It was a cold day that February morning. Something felt off. Sort of like knowing something was going to happen, but not what you'd first expect.

Darry had made ginger tea and chopped a banana, saying something of potassium helping the baby's growth. At least he wasn't as bad as Ponyboy. The kid was so fascinated and curious about pregnancy, he had read every book in the library about it. The boy was constantly touching the round belly, trying to feel for a kick and feeling bad when he didn't feel anything.

Sodapop, that kid was something. He got all the kicks and flutters the baby would make. He'd get any chance to make the girl kick.

The gang and three brothers all think it's a girl, but I'm feeling boy.

It was after breakfast that I felt something weird. I decided not to look upon it, I wasn't due till the end of the month anyway, it was probably me digesting the food, or gas.

It was February 14th. Darry had work, Sodapop, Steve and Two-bit would take their girls out for the day, leaving Ponyboy, Johnny and Dallas at home. There was a TV movie on and Ponyboy was curled up in a blanket, gently tracing his fingers across my wide stomach.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but smile. Of course I knew he wanted to feel the baby, but for some reason my child doesn't move for Ponyboy. I think he feels insulted.

Ponyboy frowned, "She never moves for me. Why not?" Ponyboy asked. It was a redundant question he's been asking for months now. I shrugged.

"Maybe she just doesn't know you very well. She'll warm up to you." I promised. Ponyboy went back to gently rubbing on my stomach for any sign of the baby acknowledging him. Johnny tried too and cheered loudly when he was given a kick. Ponyboy pouted.

I looked over to Dallas. He wasn't ignoring me, but he wasn't paying attention.

"Dallas? Would you like to touch my stomach?" I offered.

"No." He declined. It wasn't the first time either. I nodded slowly, watching Ponyboy and Johnny. I hissed in pain and Ponyboy immediately yanked his hands away as if I were made of fire. I sat up slowly, holding the side of my stomach. It felt as if there was a tiny stab into the side of my body and it slowly was creeping upward.

"Are you okay?" Ponyboy asked, "Do we need to call Darry, or Sodapop?!"

I smiled, shaking my head as the pain left. "Naw, I was just laying wrong." I guessed. Johnny and Ponyboy immediately left the couch, sitting on the floor so I could lay down better. I happened to catch a glance at Dallas who seemed to have turned in a ninety-degree angle to catch a glimpse at me. When he noticed I saw him, he quickly turned back to the TV.

"Have you thought of a name?" Ponyboy asked, pulling me from my stare at Dallas.

I looked at him and smiled, "Well, what would you name the baby, Ponyboy?" I asked. Ponyboy looked to be deep in thought. I hoped he'd choose a better name than Sodapop or Steve, who claimed the baby would be named: Mustang or Corvette. Thankfully, Darry was on my side and figured a good Christian name would suit the baby, like Mary, or Anna. Two-Bit was hellbent on the name: Minnie and kept badgering me to name the baby after a cartoon character.

Johnny was too shy to tell me his ideas, but I was sure he'd go with whatever Ponyboy would say.

I looked over at Dallas. Dallas was the only one not involved with anything to do with the baby. Not that it mattered to me, but I was more curious than upset. He didn't partake in painting the spare room in the back, nor did he want to have a say in the name.

"I think it's a pretty name." Ponyboy spoke up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Odette." He smiled. I looked at him, blinking once. Odette? What kind of name was that?! I mean, it was very beautiful, however it was a girl's name. I don't think I'm having a girl."What made you think of that name, Ponyboy?" I had to ask.

"It was in a book." He smiled.

_Of course. _

I smiled and laid my head down to rest.

"Do. . .you like it?" He whispered. I smiled, reaching up to pet his greasy hair. He didn't move, though. I think he secretly likes it when people touch his hair. I twirled little strands through my fingers and sighed in contentment. Sleep soon took over me and I felt a blanket being drawn over me.

.

.

.

My eyes flashed open as I felt another pain scratch itself along my lower abdomen. I whimpered, slowly sitting up to see if I could correct the pain, only to see a wet puddle between my legs and the couch, staining my long dress. A wave of emotional distress came over me. It's almost indescribable: I know that I'm about to have a baby and, don't get me wrong, I'm excited, but I'm scared.

"What's wrong?!" I looked up, my eyes filled with tears, blurring my vision of Ponyboy rushing to my side. He's frightened, I can tell in his voice with the way it shakes.

"Darry." I whispered. Ponyboy races to the phone and I could hear him panicking on the phone line as he talks to his brother. I'm about to throw up, I can feel it in my throat. I'm so cold, it feels like someone left the window open. I look up as someone placed a wash cloth on my face.

"Thanks Johnny." I smiled, I'm flustered, no doubt about it. Johnny's eyes are wide and he looks more scared than normal.

Ponyboy races back, telling me all about how Darry is on his way and that he's going to find Two-bit, Sodapop and Steve while he was at it. However, his words fall on deaf ears as I grip my belly. Some pain doesn't hurt as much as others. It varies from feeling like I have cramps, to feeling like I'm being stabbed. I'm embarrassed cause I knew I've forever ruined their couch and they'll have to get a new one.

Hormonal, and scared. But I try my best to keep calm.

Ponyboy is flipping open a book and I forget why, but he's reading from it on telling me how to properly breathe. I try to follow along as best as I could, but right now I'm tired and I want to sleep.

"No!" Ponyboy screams, "Don't fall asleep!"

He's screaming about something else, but I hear a distant voice. "Her coat. . . .the truck is warm. . . go. . .Ponyboy. . . where's. . . .go!"

Voices fade in and out and I look up with weary eyes at Darry who's picking me up and carrying me outside as Ponyboy and Johnny hold open the door for him. Ponyboy hops in back with me and they lay my head on Johnny's lap and I believe that's Dallas in the front. Our drive to the hospital goes on for what fells like the longest time.

"Ew! Darry it's on my hand!" Ponyboy screams, looking at his hand. I try to see what he's screaming about and I sit up.

"What?" I whimper as another contraction hits me and I lay back on Johnny's lap. Poor Johnny is so frightened, he doesn't know what to do.

"Ponyboy! Don't touch anything, or I'll slap you!" Darry threatens. I haven't had any idea as to what Ponyboy did, nor did I care._ I just wanted the pain to stop_ I tell myself over and over again. Darry stops the truck and he and Dallas pick me up and I see a nurse racing out way with a wheelchair.

I don't know why I panicked, but for some reason, I feel as if I'm being taken away from the four boys. I don't want to go through this alone, though.

I cry for them. "I don't want to be alone! Don't leave me!"

_Please, I have no mother, no father. I don't want to do this alone! _They use a needle and syringe on me. I don't know what's in it, but I feel absolutely comatose as doctors help me on a birthing bed. I lay down, taking deep breaths as I'm told to by a doctor I don't know the name of. I'm about to cry again when I feel someone grip my hand. I look up-

-And see Dallas Winston.

.

.

.

Relief washed over me like a peaceful wave of pure water. I had given birth to a baby boy, just like I had thought. After they announced it was a boy, my body took over my mind and I fell asleep. I had woken up to shuffling of shoes on the ground. I lazily opened one of my green eyes and smiled at the scene of Darry holding a finger to his lips at his two younger, excited brothers. Darry handed the baby to Sodapop first who gushed and probably took even bone in his body to hold back squeals.

I waited until it was Ponyboy's turn. The boy looked a little nervous at first. I remembered him telling me how scared and ashamed he'd feel if he were to drop the baby. But by the looks of it, Ponyboy got the hang of holding the baby and I saw him smile.

"He likes me." He whispered, almost relieved.

Two-bit and Steve were next into the room. Normally Steve was rough and had a tendency to break a lot of what went into his hands. But I had never seen him hold something to gently, carefully. Two-bit promised to throw a big party with fireworks and blast loud music when the baby arrived, and to my surprise, he was quietly smiling over the baby.

I watched Johnny hesitantly look at the baby while he slept. And I'm going to ignore the fact that Dallas is leaning up against the bedroom door, blinking away tears.

I smiled, sitting up. I caught Darry's attention.

"How are you?" He smiled, sitting next to me. I smiled back, looking up at Ponyboy who held the baby. He made his way to me, carefully handing over the tiny baby. He was wrinkly, and yawning. I smiled up at the gang, then turned to Dallas.

"Come here." I called him over. Dallas shrugged and approached the bed. "Want to hold him?" I offered.

All eyes were on Dallas. I was going to ignore the frightened look in his normally icy-blue eyes of hatred. Still, he didn't decline and six pairs of eyes all watched Dallas Winston hold the newborn baby boy. I smiled in admiration of the sight of watching Dallas Winston holding a newborn.

That was, until the baby spit up on him.

Two-bit cracked up and Dallas growled. "Here." He muttered, handing me back the baby while he went to get cleaned up.

I laughed silently and rocked the baby in my arms.

"Um, what's the baby's name?" Ponyboy had to ask as he sat next to me, laying his hand on my arm. I thought for a moment watching the auburn let my baby hold on to his finger. I watched as the tiny child smiled at Ponyboy's presence and nodded.

I had made up my mind.

"Ponyboy." I stated.

The boy looked up at me, "Yeah?" He asked.

I laughed, "No. That's his name."

Ponyboy's green-grey eyes widened. "A-after me?"

"After _him_?" Steve was equally confused or disgusted. I nodded. I had a good reason to name the baby Ponyboy. Beautiful, smart, courageous Ponyboy. The boy that freaked out when I was giving birth. I laughed. Cuddling my baby boy.

Ponyboy didn't question me any further and continued to be captivated by the little life in my arms.

"Well, Ponyboy, how about that, your own nephew is named after you!" Sodapop patted his little brother on the back. Darry chuckled as well. Ponyboy blushed and continued to watch over the baby.

I looked around at the boys whom I called family. I didn't know why, but I just knew that things would be all right.

* * *

**Leave a review, please :) **

**-Kylelover101**


	2. AN

**To clear up any confusion, I purposely didn't have any of the gang members to be "the baby daddy" out of respect for the characters. Although, I wouldn't mind if it was Darry. This was a one shot request with a twist of my own pregnancy and if it involved the gang. **

**Sorry for the confusion. **

**-Kylelover101**


End file.
